runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazoness Diplomacy
Official Description This quest is supposedly a quest that you can easily complete. The only thing you have to do is just run and back. Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn The Missing Men Talk to King Dlyphwyn in the palace of Cardiff. *King Dlyphwyn: Player! It's quite strange to ask you this, but... *Player: But...? *King Dlyphwyn: Have you ever heard of the Amazoness? If you have completed Diplomacy in the Forest *Player: You mean that all-female Tribe? Yeah, I've met them, and dealt their problems with an all-male tribe called the Gargareans. *King Dlyphwyn: Excellent to hear about that! But, not here... yet. If you haven't completed Diplomacy in the Forest. *Player: No, I've never heard of them. *King Dlyphwyn: *sigh* they are an all-female tribe that usually seduces men for means of reproduction. They usually keep their daughters to train them as warriors. Though, I really wish to have negotiations. *Player: How can I help? *King Dlyphwyn: Send this letter to their tribe Leader. The King hands you a letter. *King Dlyphwyn: Please be quick before men go missing... I really need them to defend my empire! *Player: Don't worry, I will. Coping with Females Head down to the southwest. Take some Energy Potions as it is a long run from Cardiff to their village. Along the way, you will encounter Level 120-130 Amazoness Snipers that can hit up to 240 damage at the maximum. Due to their extremely high accuracy, it's advised to use Protect from Ranged, though they can actually hit through prayer, but only dealing 30 damage. Once you are there, you will be stopped by two Amazoness Spearwomen. Depending on your Gender, you will have 2 outcomes. If you are a Male: *Amazon Spearwoman: HALT! You are not allowed to past, puny male! *Player: But, I'm here to- *Amazon Spearwoman #2: HA! You will be killed for intruding into our soil! They will both attack you. They are level 130, and have quite great accuracy, though quite low defence, though the second one if the opposite of her accurate counterpart. You can choose to defeat them both or evade them, and head on inside of the Amazon's Village Hall. If you are a Female: *Amazon Spearwoman: Ah, welcome sister. Our leader has been waiting for you. *Player: What do you mean? *Amazon Spearwoman #2: Of course, you have the letter right? She grabs the letter from you. *Player: Please, do not open that. *Amazon Spearwoman #2: I understand, but... why are you here, outerlander? *Player: I'm here on behalf of King Dlyphwyn. *Amazon Spearwoman: King Dlyphwyn?!? A man of my dreams! *Player: Yes, but I need to deliver this letter so you won't harass his men again. *Amazon Spearwoman: *sigh* Okay, carry on. Head on inside of the Amazon Village Hall. If you are a Male. *Amazoness Tribe Leader: How did you get past my guards? *Player: They were quite weak. I singlehanded them. Now who are you? *Amazoness Tribe Leader: Hmph. Outerlanders keep getting stronger these days... especially male warriors... My name is Espitos, Minister of the Colony of Centon-Canon. And who you might be, outerlander? If you are a Female. *Amazoness Tribe Leader: Welcome, sister! I'm Espitos, Minister of the Colony Centon-Canon! And you are? *Player: I'm Player (if you have completed the Fremennik Trials), or Fremennik Name to the Fremennik, unless you aren't part of them. *Espitos: Ahh, the Fremennik. Yes, we have their blood. But why are you here for? *Player: King Dlyphwyn sent me to give you this letter. You hand the minister the letter. If you are a Female: *Espitos: It looks a bit open... has anyone been trying to read it? *Player: Well, one of your guardians opened the lett- *Espitos: Circe... gods damn it! She will open anything in sight won't she? *Espitos: Hmph, well, give me a few moments, I shall write the letter to your king. Wait about 10 minutes. During this time, go ahead and do anything else in the village, such as exploring it's shops. Be careful, the Amazoness Guards are still aggressive, but the ones inside of the Village Hall will no longer be. After 10 minutes, return back to Espitos. *Espitos: Okay, take this back to King Dlyphwyn. I'm looking foward in seeing you again Player! *Player: Very well, take care! *Espitos: I've told all of my women to stop attacking you, so you should be no longer attacked. *Player: Thanks! Return in Triumph Head back to Cardiff, and thanks to Espitos, all Amazoness are now non-aggressive towards you. Go into the palace and talk to King Dlyphwyn. *King Dlyphwyn: Your back! *Player: With the letter too! The king opens it. *King Dlyphwyn: Magnificent! Thank you a lot Player! I owe you big time! Rewards *Access to Centon-Canon *The Teleport to Cardiff spell *Uncut onyx Music Unlocked *Tribal Women - South of Mount Trinity *Pathway to Beauty - Along the path from Cardiff to Centon-Canon *Woman Superiority - Centon-Canon. Trivia *On the first day of release, the spoilers said: Currently, the Amazoness is not sharing us the half of rewards. Please come back tomorrow where we will have it again. *On the Adventure log, it says: The Amazoness Tribe may be a difficult coup to deal with, but I've managed to help the King ally with them! *The Amazoness tribe is based off of the real tribe in Ancient Greece. *Amazoness is also a Duel Monster in the famous Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *There is a glitch where sometimes, when Espitos sets all the Amazoness to non-aggressive, some are still aggressive to you. This has not been fixed. *There is currently a glitch if you speak to one of the guards, then to the General Store owner, then Espitos, her name will be "island_amazoness_lead" instead of Espitos. *This is the first quest where player character's gender relates the outcome of the quest.